youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Alujumikia
Alujumikia: Land of the Fires General: ---- Alujumikia is sometimes called Aluju to shorten it. Language: ---- It's language contains 26 symbols, each meaning a sound, but this is the only way it is similiar to Mirish. Each symbols has a symbolic as well as a practical meaning, and therefore might be able to be decoded by a non-Alujumite. There is also an informal version of the language, whose symbols are far less elaborate and easier to write. This is frowned upon by most natives, however. Location: ---- Alujumikia is located in the far southlands, and has only 5 rivers running through it, in a petangonal arrangement. The legend goes: "People of the sand traverse to find The five set of the Firaes For santuary from the land An oasis inside, safe from the men of Icuhat The sand tomb encase none today Castle Hulikian is made from the skin of the gods" The men of Icuhat are believed by few scholars to be lizardmen from the west, but such rumours have been discarded by more credible men of science. Firaes are believed by most to be the fives rivers that surround Province Jikal, though they could also be the five walls of Castle Hulikian, the five sword symbol of the Alujumites, the five fire lords, or the five elements, fire, wind, earth, lava and magma. Castle Hulikian itself is a multi-tiered castle, with thing like terrances leading up to its top, and it built on Mountain Ardukin. Ardukin's peak is 1000 feet in the air, and results in 10 terraces, each with five walls climbing up the side of the mountain with guards and houses and barracks on each. The farms and poorer classes live on the plain below. To enter Alujumikia, you must cross the bridge at the north, or attempt to ford one of the kilometer-long rivers. Social Structure: ---- At the very bottom are the servants, they are paid, but in pitiful amounts, usually 10-20 kyratus per season. These people are usually people with no place to go, or foreigners. Just above the are the worker class. They usually make 1000-2000 kyratus(1 shilling=10 kyratus) per season and are usually the farm hands, woodcutters, and miners. Above them are the producer class. They usually make 100-200 iyratus(1 iyratus=1000 kyratus) per season and usually have several workers and servents. Above them are the craftsman class. They are usually the artists, stone carvers, weavers, spearsmiths and bowyers. Above them are the lesser noble class. They are usually the ones who run nearly every buisiness, and usually have hundreds of people working under them. Above them are the noble class. The are the same as the lesser nobles, but make up the council, and have a chance to become ruler. At the top is the Hulikion, or king/queen. He or she can do anything but overwrite laws and make new ones. The council are the only ones that can make new laws, and the descision must be unamimous. Anyone can, in theory become Hulikion, or at least raise through the ranks, but they must distinguish themselves in some way, such as in battle, in crafting, legal money gain, or intellect. All are given a chance to learn and prove themselves at a school. Religion: ---- Most Alujumites worship the Scylae , lords of fire and life, those who do not are either deported, sent off to the wild, or burnt in the Fire Ring, a sacrificial temple on the 5th terrace of Mountain Ardukin. Only foreigners are exempt from this policy, and then only if they intend to stay for a period of less than 2 seasons. As a result, many people who refused to believe were sent off, and rumours of a heathen colony have come from the west river. Currency: ---- 1000 kyratus=1 iyratus 1000 iyratus=1 lyratus 1000 lyratus=1 xyratus Military: ---- The Alujumikian military is a large standing army. They are usually veterans because of the fact that Alujumikia attempt to keep all its roads safe from all harm, including the main road from the north, and seeing as this road is long and has many travelers, it makes a prime target for the raider clans outside Castle Hulikian. Alujumite military has their equipment regularized and paid for by the government to make its fighting force more effective in the way that it doesn't need to worry about training different ways. Therefore the swordsmen know what the other swordsmen will do, because they do the exact same. The Alujumikian Square Shield is about 3 feet tall and 2 feet wide. This is effective for the most part in blocking, and it is light, and good for deserts. They are make from a wicker framework with 3 layers of 2mm thick cloth on top. The Alujumikian Club is usually about 2 feet long. It's head is usually either lead or stone and is about 5-6cm in diameter. The Alujumikian Sword is a straight sword, and has a 36-inch blade, with a 6-inch handle. It's pommel curves around the back of the handle, so as to allow the soldier to pull the sword out of the enemy without having to rely on sheer grip strength. It is made from either bronze, iron, or copper, depending on the class of the soldier. The Alujumikian Khopesh is straight for about 8 inches, the curves out in a crescent shape for about 24 inches with a 4 inch end on it, which has a spike coming out of it at a 45-degree angle. These swords are usually made from steel and reserved for the best soldiers, rich people, and nobles. The Alujumikian Round Shield is 2 feet in diameter and follows the same wicker framework, but has only 2 layer of the 2mm thick cloth on top. The Alujumikian Star Shield is shaped like a cross and another cross through that one, but turned 45 degrees. It is made from steel lamellar and has steel streched at regular intervals between the bars of the crosses. Alujumikian armour is always light, but the Alujumites still know the value of heavy armour, and therefore have come up with comprimises. Alujumikian padded armour - This armour is usually a centimeter of quilted cloth that covers the upper body, thighs and upper arms. Alujumikian copper plated amour - This is armour has a centimeter of quilted cloth that covers the upper body, thighs and upper arms. Over this are stiched copper plates that function like lamellar, but are only placed over vital organs. Over this is another layer quilted cloth. Alujumikian copper armour - This armour is like lamellar, only cheaper and easier to make. It covers the areas the the two before do, but it has lamellar type plates. These plates are 3-4 times bigger, therefore making it far easier to make a suit, as there aren't as many pieces. Alujumikian Lamellar armour - This armour is made from small interlocked steel plates the are polished to reflect the most sun possible. Each plate is about 1 inch wide and 1.5 inches tall. Not only does this help keep the warrior cooler, it also, in long lines, can nearly blind enemy. It also covers the upper body, thighs and upper arms, but also has a neck guard on it. Underneath a white 1 cm quilted cloth is worn. Military Levels: 1 - Aleih. These are the lowest level of troops, and tend to be spit upon, or at least frowned out by the true soldiers. Most men that make up these ranks are from the servant class. Equipment: Club Round Shield 2 - Alaih. These soldier are the first conscripts from the worker/producer classes. They are usually completely new to the military, and have no training whatsoever. Equipment: Club Square Shield